


High School Sweethearts

by Wackadaisicl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternative Universe - High School, Alternative Universe - Human, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor and Richard are twins, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Hank is their dad, High School AU, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Maybe? You’ll Have To Wait And See, Mostly Fluff, Nonbinary Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human), POV Alternating, Some angst, Trans Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, trans!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wackadaisicl/pseuds/Wackadaisicl
Summary: Gavin and Richard are trying to tackle their insecurities while also navigating their ever evolving relationship. They find it’s not as hard as it sounds when they do it together.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y’all know what you’re getting into:  
> -RK900’s name is Richard  
> -This story mostly follows Gavin and Richard but I might write some more general chapters too  
> -I’m gonna skip around years  
> -In the first couple chapters Gavin is a sophomore and Richard is a freshman. I had a reason for making Gavin older but I can’t remember anymore.  
> -Tina is nonbinary because I wanted to  
> -This is ~not~ a slow burn. They get together in chapter two and for the most part stay that way forever after because I just wanted to write a bunch of fluff  
> -I have a few chapters written already, I just need to edit them. I should update pretty frequently 
> 
> And that’s all, I think! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I SAY A BIT OF OFFENSIVE STUFF REGARDING VARIOUS IDENTITIES SUCH AS QUEER AND ASEXUAL AND I DON’T MEAN ANY OF IT!!!! JUST A HEADS UP!!! (Some of it is offensive-ish, some is just incorrect information as one of the characters questions their identity or another character doesn’t fully understand that identity. I myself am asexual so I would hope I’m not aphobic but just a heads up that not everything I write is accurate as I wanted to reflect these characters being young and still learning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is mostly ignoring Tina at this point as he scans the classroom for a particular face. He’s never had the courage to bring up the topic of sexuality but if Richard comes to the GSA meeting he might have a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is really just to express my love for my GSA. Markus is somewhat based off of my own GSA president. Love you, Kit!

**October 3rd, 2018**

“Ugh! Why do I do this to myself, Gavin?!”

Gavin and Tina were sat in the back of Mrs. Jefferson’s classroom after school. Tina was ranting to Gavin about the latest “straight” girl they had fallen for, though Gavin highly doubted she was actually straight. He had long since given up telling Tina that.

“I don’t know Teens.”

Gavin scanned the rest of the classroom, hoping to find a particular face. This face belonged to a freshman boy in his geometry class he’d been talking to for a while and may or may not have developed a crush for. You see, Gavin had never had the courage to bring up the topic of sexuality so he had no idea if the guy was even into dudes. However, if he came to the GSA (gender and sexuality alliance) meeting, there was a good chance he could be. It was a slim hope and Gavin knew it. Even if he was gay, that didn’t mean he would come and if he did, he could always be an ally. Still, Gavin held onto it.

“Gavin, we _cuddled._ And I know it was completely platonic on her end but I still can’t get over it!”

“Yup.” 

Gavin was mostly ignoring his best friend at this point.

“It was probably all in my head but I could’ve _sworn_ we were about to kiss!”

“Wow.” 

So far no sign of him but there were still kids walking in.

“Ugh, why can’t she just be a little bit queer?!”

“I totally get that.”

And then Gavin saw him. Finally walking through the door was the freakishly tall, unfairly handsome, practically genius Richard Anderson. Honestly, Gavin never would’ve guessed he was a year younger than himself. Walking next to him was a boy Gavin had never seen before. He looked almost exactly like Richard except significantly shorter and with completely juxtaposed mannerisms. While Richard stood with perfect posture and wore a calm, stoic expression, the boy next to him was practically bouncing with each step and flailing his arms about as he spoke. It was kinda funny, actually. 

Gavin quickly jerked his head away when Richard suddenly met his gaze. He could already feel heat rising to his cheeks.

“Ooh, is that him?” Tina asked as they jabbed their fingers on Gavin’s shoulder.

“What? No! Shut up!”

He forgot he’d mentioned his little crush to Tina.

“It’s totally him!! Wait, which one? The one over there or the one coming towards us?”

Wait, what? Gavin turned his head to find that someone was indeed heading their way, but it wasn’t Richard. It was the other boy.

“Hello, my name is Connor,” he introduced himself with a wide smile. 

Up close Gavin could see many more differences between Richard and the boy, Connor. Instead of the piercing, blue-gray eyes he had grown accustomed too, he was met with warm auburn. Connor also had a single dimple and many more freckles. Not that Gavin had counted Richard’s. (He absolutely counted Richard’s freckles when he got bored in class)

“Uh, hi…” Gavin dumbly responded.

“I’m sorry to interrupt. It’s just that my brother over there says he knows you but he’s too shy to come over.”

Gavin looked over Connor’s shoulder to see Richard glaring daggers at the back of his brother’s head before making eye contact with Gavin yet again and turning away.

“Yeah, I uh… we have geometry together. I’m- I’m Gavin.”

Gavin wasn’t entirely sure what to say. He’d never been good at socializing. When Richard turned to look at them again, Gavin motioned for him to come over.

“I didn’t know you had a brother” he said as Richard finally joined them. Connor gasped, clearly exaggerated.

“You’ve never mentioned me?! I’m hurt!”

Richard glared even harder at his brother.

“Shut up, Connor. This is why mom doesn’t fucking love you.”

Gavin snorted at that while Tina curled over in a fit of coughing. Connor just stuck his tongue out, which Richard returned.

“Anyways, yes. This dumbass is my twin brother.” He ignored Connor’s small ‘hey!’ as he shifted from Gavin to Tina. “I’m afraid we haven't met. I’m Richard.”

“Tina.” They gave Gavin a knowing smirk and he felt his cheeks go hotter.

Thankfully, Mrs. Jefferson finally asked everyone to sit down so they could start the meeting. Richard took the seat directly next to Gavin and Connor behind him, next to Tina. As it was the first meeting of the year, it was going to be mainly introductions and welcoming the newcomers. Gavin wasn’t too excited for the ice breakers but he remembered the previous year’s ice breakers being better than he’d expected. Much better than the ones he’d done in his classes, at least. He felt more at ease in the GSA. Everyone was nice and despite all their differences, they all had at least the LGBTQ+ community in common. No one had even given him shit for being a freshman. Ultimately, he felt safe in this room with this group of people. Gavin could admit he was usually a bit of an asshole but he reeled it in when he was at meetings.

They were instructed to give their preferred name, pronouns, and 3 facts about themself. Mrs. Jefferson started so as to give an example.

“Hello everyone, my name is Mrs. Jefferson and I use she/her pronouns. Three interesting facts about me would be… let’s see, I’m a language arts teacher, I have a dog named Munchkin, and I’m happily married to my wife of four years. Who wants to go next?”

They took turns starting in the front row and moving back, giving Gavin plenty of time to think about what he wanted to say. By time they got to Richard, he had three facts prepared. He was a little nervous about what Richard would think. They were kinda nerdy but so was he, he could reluctantly admit. Richard should know that after about a month of knowing him but that didn’t stop his anxiety.

“My name is Richard. He/him pronouns. My favorite subject is math, I am on the track team, and my Hogwarts house is Slytherin.”

Damn it, he totally stole Gavin’s Hogwarts house idea! Well, “steal” isn’t exactly the right word to use. He wasn’t even the first person to say his Hogwarts house but since he went right before Gavin, it would make it look like Gavin was just copying Richard. 

_Oh well, too late now_ , Gavin thought. He took one last calming breath before speaking.

“Gavin, he/him. My favorite movie is Guardians Of The Galaxy, I like cats, and I’m a Gryffindor.”

Gavin looked to Richard from the corner of his eyes without turning his head, hoping to catch his reaction. He was looking down at the desk in front of him with the corners of his lips raised in a small, barely noticeable smile. Gavin wasn’t quite sure what that meant but he didn’t look disgusted and he hadn’t laughed at Gavin so that must be good. 

“My name is Connor. He/him pronouns, please. My three facts are: I have a Saint Bernard named Sumo, I’m really good at impressions, and I’ve been learning how to do coin tricks!”

Gavin seriously wondered how Connor and Richard were related. Connor seemed way too friendly to have grown up right along with Richard. Not that Richard was mean, he was just generally awkward until you got to know him. Once he gets comfortable around you, he reveals this whole other side of him mainly consisting of sarcasm and witty comments. Connor was nothing like that. Gavin had just met him and he already seemed just fine being completely open with his personality. He spoke with wild gestures and didn’t hide any emotion. If Gavin had to guess, he’d say Connor’s a Hufflepuff.

“Tina, they/them. I skateboard, my favorite color is royal blue, and I can lick my elbow.”

Gavin chuckled. He remembered when Tina first discovered they could lick their elbow. He had been staying the night at their house when Tina decided to spend almost the entire night trying to maneuver in just the right way. They screamed from excitement when they finally got it and woke up their moms. Tina insisted it was worth the scolding they got, especially now that they’ve mastered the weird skill.

After ice breakers, Mrs. Jefferson explained what the GSA is for newcomers. That it was a safe space to have fun and be yourself but also a group working to make the whole school a more accepting environment. She talked about different projects they’ve done in the past and organizations they’ve raised money for. Eventually she brought Markus Manfred up as he was the club president the year before. Of course they would vote for new leadership this year but Gavin was pretty sure Markus would still be president. He’s a great leader and everyone liked him. He was also the one to propose they change their name from “gay straight alliance” to “gender and sexuality alliance” so as to be more inclusive and better describe the group.

Mrs. Jefferson let Markus take over the meeting from there. They took a vote on when the best time to meet is and how often. Right now they were meeting every other Wednesday and it looked like that wasn’t gonna change. Finally, they were given time to just hang out until the time the meeting was supposed to end.

“So, whad’ya think?” Gavin asked, turning to Richard.

“About what?”

“The GSA.” 

Richard came to the meeting, now Gavin just had to figure out how to lead the conversation to whether Richard is part of the community himself or if he’s just an ally.

“Oh, of course. I suppose it seems fun. People are nice. I’m… glad I came.” Gavin melted as Richard gave him one of his rare, genuine smiles.

“See, I told you you’d like it!” 

Gavin turned to see Connor wearing a proud smirk. Richard glared at him but it seemed forced.

“It wasn’t the worst idea you’ve had…” He grumbled at his brother whose grin widened.

“So, what brings you guys here? Are you allies, LGBT, questioning?” 

Gavin was suddenly very grateful for his best friend.

“I believe I am asexual, panromantic” Connor easily supplied. Richard, on the other hand, looked a bit uncomfortable.

“I’m mostly here because Connor thought it would be good for me to join a club. I suppose I’m questioning, though. I’m not straight, I know that.”

Gavin could’ve sworn Richard was blushing when he quickly glanced over at him and back to Tina.

“I get that. I usually just identify as ‘queer’ to keep it simple” Tina replied. Gavin knew that what they really meant was they couldn’t pronounce ‘gynesexual’ and therefore didn’t like the term. Which is totally valid, labels weren’t really all that important unless they helped the person using them. If you don’t like a label, there’s no point in using it.

“What about you?” Richard asked, looking at Gavin. ”If you don’t mind me asking, of course” he quickly added on.

“Ah, I’m just gay.” 

“Disaster gay would be a more accurate term” Tina whispered under their breath but Gavin heard.

“Shut up, T! At least I don’t only like straight guys.”

“Nope,” they popped the ‘p’ sound “just questioning guys.”

Gavin glared at them while Richard shoved his brother’s shoulder for some unknown reason. Tina winked before taking her phone out.

“Oh, my mom‘s here. I guess that means we have to go.” 

Tina’s moms and Gavin’s mom were close friends so they often gave Gavin rides when his mom was working late. He sighed.

“Yeah, I guess. See ya tomorrow, Richard.” 

He went to gather his stuff but Richard stopped him.

“Wait! Can I uh- can I get your phone number?” 

He ignored the burning in his cheeks moving to his ears as he gave Richard his number before following Tina to their mom’s car. They teased him the entire way but it didn’t stop his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed! The number of chapters is subject to change and I’ll be adding to the tags as I write more. The next chapter is already written and should be out soon. If you wanna tell me what you think or if you have any recommendations for this story it would be suuper appreciated! I already know where I want the story to go but the middle parts are still being developed.  
> Also, I think Connor’s actually a Gryffindor. The Hufflepuff thing is just Gavin’s first impression.
> 
> That’s all, stay hydrated and I hope you have a fantabulous day/night! :)
> 
> Edit: I made Tina identity as queer and that is it’s own valid identity but I also like the idea of them mainly liking women and I thought it would be funny to make a joke about them not being able to pronounce the term for nblw. Everyone is different and I figured they might just like the term queer even if they mainly like women. I am not saying everyone who identifies as queer is actually a different identity or confused or questioning or anything. I personally identify as panromantic even though omniromantic would probably be a more accurate term or biromantic would be more widely recognized. However, I just like panromantic better. I’m sorry if this was offensive, I didn’t really think about that when writing this! If anyone would like me to rewrite that part, I will absolutely do it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wasn’t paying attention to whatever his geometry teacher was saying. At least he was still doing math. Sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait to post this but I’m too excited for future chapters I’ve already written so I thought I’d just post it. I was totally thinking of Gabriella in High School Musical while writing this...

**November 1st, 2018**

Gavin was not paying attention to whatever his geometry teacher was saying.

_Nine, ten, eleven, twelve..._

He couldn’t care less about angles. Interior, exterior, it was all boring. He’d always loved constellations, though.

_Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen…_

And Richard’s freckles certainly reminded him of stars in the sky. At least he was still doing math. Sorta.

_Sixteen, seventeen, eigh-_

“Psst. What did you get?”

What? He snapped his head to his paper and then the white board. He was completely lost. He shrugged while fighting the blush that threatened to reveal his embarrassment at getting caught staring. Richard smirked.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I distracting?”

“Wha-” Gavin struggled to find a good comeback, resulting in a garbled mess of sounds leaving his mouth instead. “You wish!” He finally settled on.

“Hm. If you say so.”

Gavin’s head hurt from all the blood rushing to his face. He hoped his glare somehow distracted from how red he probably was. Richard seemed unaffected as he continued.

“So, I was wondering if you have anything going on this weekend?”

This weekend? No, having something “going on” would require Gavin to have a life. But why would Richard want to know? He couldn’t be… 

“I- wait. Are you asking me out?”

Richard opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by their teacher.

“Anderson, Reed! Do you two have something you’d like to say?”

It was creepy how fast Richard’s face switched from annoyed to completely blank as he turned away from Gavin.

“Just that I believe you meant ‘substitution, ’ not ‘subtraction’ on number four.”

Their teacher turned to the white board to find that he had, in fact, written the wrong word. He quickly fixed it with an embarrassed flush.

“Yes, well. Thank you, Mr. Anderson.”

Richard gave a curt nod before going back to the work on his desk.

Gavin wasn’t sure whether to focus on his excitement towards getting asked out by his crush or how hot Richard’s cool reply was. _Both? Yeah, both is good._

He pulled his phone from his pocket, hiding it under his desk as he sent a quick text before putting it back. A couple minutes later, Richard turned to him with a smile and he swore his heart skipped a beat.

  
**Asshole:** _wat ya got planned?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry but I’m not writing their date. I suck at writing dates. Next chapter will be Richard’s POV as he thinks over some not-so-new questions. I hope you enjoyed! Have a fantabulous day/night and stay hydrated!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard mulls over recent events and not-so-new questions instead of sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn’t originally planning on making Gavin trans but then it just happened anyway. I don’t think it’s ever gonna be very important to the story but it’s there.

**November** **8, 2018**

This wasn’t the first night Richard found himself just staring at the ceiling late at night, unable to shut off his brain and actually sleep. He took comfort in the muffled sounds of traffic and the soft snores drifting from the other side of the room where his brother lay sound asleep. Richard loves night time. Everything got calm and quiet as most people retreated to the warmth of their beds, succumbing to their dreams. Not Richard, though. No, Richard found this to be the best time to think without any distractions. And he certainly had a lot to think about. There was never a moment his mind was completely blank. Well, there was one but it was a brief moment immediately followed by a tsunami of thoughts. Tonight his main focus was his sexuality.

It was a new topic he had only recently begun exploring. It hadn’t even crossed his mind until he slowly started realizing almost everyone around him was already a horny mess, even at their age. It was then that he also realized he had never had a crush at that point. It was scary, the sudden realizations. As illogical as it was, it made him feel lesser than the other kids his age. To him it meant he was behind. So, he tried to catch up. He tried to pay attention to typically attractive qualities in people, tried to force himself into a crush. He tried and failed.

At this point Connor had suggested he could be asexual. Which would make sense, really. By the way his brother had described his own experience, it did sound similar. However, he wasn’t totally grossed out by the idea of sex like Connor. More indifferent.

And then there was Gavin. That boy had flipped everything Richard knew upside down. It had been slow at first. They were assigned seats next to each other in his geometry class on the first day of school. Richard had been his usual quiet self, terrified of social interaction and new people he didn’t trust. Gavin had been an absolute asshole. Richard should have hated him, should have avoided conversation, should have asked to move seats. But he didn’t. Instead, involuntary comments slipped from his lips every time Gavin bitched and moaned over the dumbest things. This eventually morphed from annoyed bickering to lighthearted banter and they had accidentally become friends. 

Richard, as someone unfamiliar with both friendship and romance, had needed Connor to explain the butterflies in his stomach and the lingering stares were not typically platonic. That it seemed he had started developing a crush on his first real friend that was not his twin brother. This had made him terrified all over again.

And now they were dating. His first friend was now his first boyfriend. Does that make him gay? Dating someone of the same gender is typically considered gay but it didn’t feel that simple. He had started liking Gavin more-than-platonically before he even knew what pronouns to use. You see, Gavin naturally looked androgynous and as heteronormative gender roles rarely apply today he could’ve easily been any number of gender identity. (Richard had put a lot of research into the LGBTQ community in general and many, many different individual identities when he started questioning. This resulted in him being relatively familiar with the nonbinary spectrum) He had settled on gender neutral terms, too afraid to just ask, until that first GSA meeting. Eventually Gavin made an offhand comment about being trans, confirming Richard’s suspicions. He just continued the conversation as if he had already known, hoping to make the subtle coming out as comfortable for Gavin as possible.

So if he liked Gavin before he knew his gender identity would that make him pan like his brother? The ”sexual” versus ”romantic” part was still up for debate but it seemed a likely possibility. Except again, Connor’s experience with romantic attraction was far from his own. Although Connor hadn’t had any crushes growing up, once he came to terms with his lack of sexual attraction as well as the possibility of being with someone of any gender he suddenly started developing crushes left and right. Almost all of his friends had been the subject of his affections at some point within the last year, give or take. (Richard suspected the line between platonic and romantic feelings had become fuzzy for his brother, resulting in him easily crossing back and forth) Richard just had Gavin.

Gavin, Gavin, Gavin. His thoughts always lead back to Gavin eventually now. He hasn’t determined whether he hates or loves it yet. It was one of many things Richard hasn’t figured out his feelings towards yet. Another being the fact Gavin kissed him. His first kiss, actually.

It happened just today, at lunch. After their date last Saturday they had started talking even more than they had before and on Monday they had decided to sit together outside for lunch. At first he had felt bad for leaving Connor but his twin had plenty of friends at his table in the cafeteria and he had always felt out of place there anyway. Maybe he’s selfish but he thought it was serendipitous that Tina had a different lunch, leaving just him and Gavin.

The beginning of the week was awkward, both of them unsure how to go about their evolving relationship. Eventually though, they slipped back into their old, comfortable companionship. Except now with really bad flirting.

Richard can’t remember what exactly they had been talking about. Just that Gavin had said something especially dumb, prompting him to throw his head back and cover his mouth with his hand as he laughed. Gavin was one of the only people who could make him laugh like that. He stopped laughing when he realized Gavin was looking at him weird and removed his hand from his mouth. Gavin’s eyes quickly darted to his revealed lips before shooting forward. Their lips touched for a split second before Gavin was pulling away again. 

_“You’re adorable.”_

And then he had continued talking like nothing happened, leaving Richard reeling. He would’ve thought he had imagined the whole thing if it wasn’t for the faint pink tinge stretching all the way to Gavin’s ears.

He wasn’t quite sure what he had expected his first kiss to be like. It was another thing he hadn’t thought about, not really. And yet it still seemed anticlimactic. There were no sparks flying, no fireworks, no explosions in the background. It was just a small brush of their lips and then it was over. Books and movies always make first kisses seem like magical events full of passion and longing. Their first kiss certainly wasn’t any of that. But he’s okay with that. Prefers it, even.

Richard likes Gavin, certainly. He likes the asshole more than he ever thought it was possible to like someone. But that doesn’t mean he was ready to make out with him. In fact, the more he thought about their brief kiss, the more Richard liked it. The more he wanted to kiss Gavin again. Just quick pecks on the lips. Maybe he’ll move to Gavin’s nose or cheek next. The passionate, firework kisses could come later when they were both ready. 

The idea brought that odd, warm feeling he was beginning to grow familiar with to his chest. He rolled over, hugging his blanket closer and finally dozed off with a faint smile playing on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t edit this chapter as much as others because I really just wanted to post it so I’m sorry if there were any mistakes. This was originally a bunch of vignettes that probably could’ve been read as one shots but I wanted to make an actual story out of it. It’s definitely evolved from their and I’m super excited about it. I just hope you enjoy it as much as I’ve enjoyed figuring out this universe and the characters in it. The next chapter is gonna be a bit angstsy but I think it’s very important for the development of their relationship. Thank you so much for reading so far! I hope you have a fantabulous day!
> 
> Edit: I know Nines is a bit confused about stuff regarding the asexual community (such as assuming every ace is sex repulsed like his brother) and I did that on purpose as part of his questioning journey. I just now realized that could be a bit upsetting to some and I just wanted to say that was not my intention.


	4. Update (Not A Chapter)

Author’s Note: I’ve lost motivation for this story but I’m still really happy with future chapters I’ve already written so I thought I’d just summarize what I wanted to do with this story and then post the chapters I’ve already written.

The next chapter was going to be set on the anniversary of Cole’s death, which I changed to December to fit the story better. I wanted to have Richard be really sad and confide in Gavin about it. I thought it would be important for them to establish a close, trusting relationship early on and a future chapter would flip the script with Gavin opening up to Richard.

After that I was going to write some light hearted fluff. Just warm feelings and humor and all around fun to read. At some point I was going to make a chapter for their first “I love you” ‘s.

The next couple chapters are already written, you can read that next. I was planning on writing more fluff between those chapters.

I was going to explain Gavin’s transitioning journey somewhere in there too. I wanted him to have shown early signs of gender dysphoria and his mom to have, at first just let him wear “boy” clothes and cut his hair and such, and Then when he got older put him on puberty blockers. I wanted to give him an awesome mom, very Sally Jackson/Heidi Hansen -esque. I thought about maybe writing a chapter where they’re in quarantine and Gavin’s fed up with his dad talking politics and misgendering him. I was going to write him overhearing a fight between his mom and dad where his dad is upset she let Gavin transition and didn’t consult him about it and say something like ”I didn’t raise a *insert some trans/homophobic slur*” and his mom respond “No, _I_ did and I’m damn proud of it!” and then kick him out.

The very last chapter was going to be at or after Richard’s graduation and Gavin was going to propose and it would be super sweet and all that. Really, the original idea for this fic was a 5+1 story of various times Gavin wanted to marry Richard and then him finally proposing.

I’m sorry if anyone was actually invested in this story but I just don’t have any motivation to write anymore and I feel it’s been holding me back from writing new things. I hope you’ll still read the next couple chapters even though there’s no real ending. I am proud of some of my writing in here!

With love, Bael (the author)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin’s in a bad mood (well, worse than usual, anyway) and Richard’s worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a little bit more to this but I think it’s still pretty good!

**October 25, 2019**

Gavin was in a bad mood. Worse than usual, actually. Even coffee didn’t seem to help. He had barely talked to Richard the entire day and when he did, it was only short one-word responses. It was safe to say Richard was worried. He hated the small part of him that wondered whether it was just that time of the month. By time last period rolled around, he had decided he needed to ask Gavin about it. 

So, as soon as the dismissal bell rang he rushed out of Mr. Pearson’s classroom and made a beeline to Gavin’s locker. He didn’t really need to hurry, Gavin’s class was both across the school and upstairs. He ended up waiting a while, probably missing his bus. He didn’t care, just sent a quick text to Connor so he wouldn’t worry.

When Gavin finally came around the corner, he relaxed just a tiny bit. He hadn’t thought about what he’d do if Gavin had already left, not needing to come to his locker. Gavin’s eyes widened when he saw Richard before scrunching in confusion.

“Watcha doin’ Nines? Didn’t the buses leave already?”

Richard wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt angry at Gavin. He supposed it was Gavin refusing to talk to him when something was clearly wrong. They were boyfriends, they’re supposed to talk about stuff!

“Something’s wrong and we need to talk.” He cringed at the aggression leaking into his voice. Getting mad won’t help, it would only make things worse.

“Oh.”

Worse like the fear in Gavin‘s croaked reply. Shit, that totally sounded like he was going to break up with him.

“Not anything like that. You’ve been acting weird lately, I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Realization washed over Gavin’s face as he finally moved to actually open his locker. After placing a few binders inside and pulling out a textbook along with his jacket, he sighed.

“I- shit, I didn’t realize. Can we talk somewhere else?”

Richard nodded with a small smile he hoped was reassuring. Gavin hesitantly nodded back as he grabbed Richard’s hand and led him to his car.

It was quiet as Gavin drove. Not the comfortable quiet the two often settled into when they were together, though. This silence was full to the brim with awkward tension and Richard hated it. He knew better than to try and start a conversation, now wasn’t the time. He had no idea where they were going and he didn’t ask, just sat there with his hands folded in his lap as he looked out his window.

When the car finally came to a stop, they were outside an old, sad looking park. It seemed to be long abandoned, fenced off with overgrown grass and weeds. They still didn’t say anything as they left the car, Richard following Gavin to a hole in the fence. Finally, they settled at a rusted metal bench sitting on a slab of cement. It reminded Richard of a throne the way it stood out against the tall grass. After a few minutes of prolonged awkward silence, Gavin finally spoke up.

“I used to come here as a kid. Y’know, before it was abandoned.”

Richard turned his whole body to face Gavin, giving him his full attention. Gavin chuckled but it sounded more sad than happy.

“There used to be a pretty sweet playset over there.” He said, pointing out into the sea of green. “Me an’ Eli used to get up to a bunch of trouble with other kids.”

“What happened?” Richard asked after a few beats.

“Eh, I think one day they locked it up. Somethin’ about repairs or new equipment, I can’t really remember. After a few months construction stopped and they never opened it up again.”

This isn’t what Richard wanted to talk about but he could be patient. Besides, this place seemed special to Gavin. Personal. It was a first step. He reached out to his boyfriend’s hand and gently squeezed. He smiled when it was returned along with a small grin.

“I’m sorry I’ve been acting up. There’s just a lot going on right now, I don’t really know how much more I can take.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Gavin pondered this for a moment. Richard knew he didn’t like to talk about personal issues a lot but as his boyfriend he desperately wanted him to feel comfortable confiding in him. Gavin moved his gaze to his lap where their hands were joined, fidgeting with Richard’s fingers.

“My dad moved in with us.”

Richard frowned. Gavin’s parents had divorced when he was five, why would he be living with them?

“He got laid off work, said he needed a place to stay ‘till he gets a new job. Phking bullshit if you ask me.”

Gavin’s grip on his hand tightened but he didn’t complain. Just waited for him to continue.

“He’s never took care of himself, y’know? Outta high school he lived with my mom, then when they broke up he stayed at his friends’ or whoever his current girlfriend was. For a while he lived alone but even then it was in a hotel room his work provided him to be closer or some shit. 

“It hasn’t even been three weeks and I already want him out. He keeps tryna push his boundaries. Acting like he has a say in my life, like he can help mom parent. It’s such bullshit! He was never there! I mean, he was there but he wasn’t  _ there!  _ He didn’t raise me! My mom did that and she did a damn fine job without him! Why the phk does he suddenly want to be a real dad after twelve phking years?!”

Richard moved to wipe away a tear running down Gavin’s cheek. Gavin looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes before engulfing him in a hug. He could feel his shirt begin to soak through where Gavin’s head rested on his shoulder. He just held Gavin closer and rubbed soothing circles on his boyfriend’s back.

“You know what’s phking worse?” He mumbled into Richard’s shirt. “He showed up on my phking birthday! Like the shittiest present I could phking imagine.”

Richard’s insides churned in despair. He hated seeing Gavin so upset like this. Hated that Gavin had been silently suffering for almost three weeks. He pulled Gavin closer, if that was even possible, and whispered sweet nothings into his boyfriend’s ear.

~~~~~~~~~

Gavin could feel the tension leave his body as Richard held him. Weeks of pent up emotion were finally getting out. He found he didn’t mind Richard seeing him like this, all broken down and balling his eyes out. He did feel bad for the snot he left on his boyfriend’s shoulder but Richard didn’t mention it so he bit back the apology already on his tongue.

He wondered how Richard knew exactly what he needed. He didn’t say anything. Didn’t mention how unreasonable it was for him to get so upset at his dad actually making an effort. He just listened and held him close. 

It felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest, leaving behind an odd sense of lightness in its wake. He made a mental note to go to Richard sooner next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin’s in the hospital after breaking something. They won’t let anyone but family visit so Richard texts Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unfinished and a bit rough. There was supposed to be more than just texts but this is all I wrote. Also, I’ve never been to the hospital for myself so I have no idea what it’s like. I don’t know why they’re only letting family visit but that’s the entire idea for this chapter so just go with it.

**Niners <3 : ** They won’t let anyone but family visit :(

**_Asshole 💖:_ ** _ tell them ur my husband _

**Niners <3 : ** Something tells me they wouldn’t believe that lol

**_Asshole 💖:_ ** _ sure they will! _

**_Asshole 💖:_ ** _ ill even specifically request for a mr. richard reed _

**Niners <3 : ** Oh god no

**Niners <3 : ** The alliteration makes me sound like a comic book character

**_Asshole 💖:_ ** _ and? ive always had a crush on peter parker u no _

**Niners <3 : ** Still, no

**_Asshole 💖:_ ** _ fine _

**_Asshole 💖:_ ** _ abandon me than _

**Niners <3 : ** One: I’m not abandoning you

**Niners <3 : ** Two: I hope you realize it’s taking all of my self control not to correct your atrocious spelling and grammar

**_Asshole 💖:_ ** _ i no _

**_Asshole 💖:_ ** _ u luv me 😘 _

**Niners <3 : ** I do… 💖

**Niners <3 : ** For some reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last finished chapter I have written but I might post the few sentences I have for the one after it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Gavin’s fault. Of course it is. It was always his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so freaking cheesy!

It was Gavin’s fault. Of course it was. It was always his fault.

_ “What, ya’ want a flag just for the ‘not straights?’” _

Why did he say that? And why can’t he just apologize? He knew he should. Hell, he knew the moment it slipped out of his mouth. He didn’t even know why it bugged him in the first place. Why should it matter if Richard was still questioning? It’s not like he’d randomly decide he’s actually straight. Right?

Yes, right. Obviously! And it’s fucking stupid of him to even think something like that. He thought he was over questioning Richard’s true feelings. Even if it makes no sense, somehow Richard was actually into him. There was no denying (though, he certainly tried). Richard’s given him absolutely no reason to feel insecure in their relationship. He was always so good at making sure Gavin felt heard and understood, at telling Gavin just how much he meant to him. God, he was so  _ good.  _ Unlike Gavin. Gavin sucked at expressing his feelings. Sucked at communicating, something Richard’s been trying to get him to work on.

_ “All healthy relationships require good communication, Gavin. I know it can be difficult but I need to know what’s going on.” _

Gavin didn’t deserve Richard, he really didn’t. And yet, he was selfish. He’d fallen too hard for him to let him go. Even just the two days they haven't talked has been torture. He missed Richard so much. So why can’t he just suck it up and fucking apologize already? Before they officially break up and he loses Richard permanently.

All it would cost is a little bit of his stupid pride. Richard deserved someone who could at least do that.

_ “How did I get so lucky to have you as my boyfriend?” _

Richard, the lucky one? Coming from anyone else that'd be a joke but Richard seemed to actually believe it. Gavin couldn’t see himself as anything except a disaster. He isn’t attractive or smart or caring. He’s an asshole most people can’t stand, only just passes his classes, and definitely not nearly as put together as Richard when it came to his emotions.

Gavin groaned into his pillow, unable to sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about Richard and how much of a coward he was for avoiding his boyfriend. He heard his phone buzz from the nightstand beside his bed, probably Tina. Who else would be texting him at this ungodly hour? Hoping for a distraction, he grabbed his phone and pulled himself up so he was leaning on one of his elbows.

**Nines <3 : ** Come outside

Richard? Outside?

He got up to look out his window. Sure enough, parked in his driveway was Richard and Connor’s shared car. Careful not to wake his mom or Eli, he carefully made his way to the front door.

“Nines?”

Were they even on nickname basis? Richard’s probably still mad… 

“Look, I’ve been thinking about what you said and I’m sorry. I know it must be confusing and-”

Wait, is he fucking apologizing?

“What?! Nonononono. I should be the one apologizing, dipshit! I was a phking asshole!”

Richard was really fucking apologizing to  _ him.  _ Gavin must be a real piece of shit to make him think he was the one who needed to apologize.

“I- Yes, you were. But I-”

“But nothing! I’ve been beating myself up for not apologizing the past two days. Imma apologize and it’s gonna be phking genuine because that’s what you deserve.”

“I’m so confused right now” Richard says, looking at him both questioning and exasperated. He definitely deserves that.

“Me too!” 

Gavin could barely think through the panic. He was sweating and his face burned and he had no idea what to say.

“Okay…?” 

Richard gave him an expectant look and he realized this is probably where he should apologize. 

“Okay. Right. Look-”

He wasn’t entirely sure what all to say but he knew he’d better get this right. Hopefully winging it wouldn’t be his downfall.

“I… I’m so phking sorry for what I said. It was stupid and totally unfair. Labels don’t mean shit and there is no reason you should be pressured to pick one. I had no right to do that and I’m sorry. It doesn’t matter and I don’t care. You’re allowed to question as long as you want. Maybe you’ll never pick a label. It doesn’t matter.

“And I’m sorry I made you think  _ you _ had to apologize to  _ me _ . I’m just so sorry for everything. Can you forgive me?”

That wasn’t too bad… Though that last part was a dumb question. Richard doesn’t have to forgive him. Hell, maybe he shouldn’t! But judging by him showing up at Gavin’s door step, unnecessary apology ready, he probably will. Or already has.

“Of course I forgive you, Gavin. That was- thank you. For the apology.”

He shouldn’t be thanking him for not being a dick for once but Gavin didn’t point that out. Richard wore that soft expression reserved just for him and he just couldn’t help it anymore. He ran up and engulfed Richard in a hug, never wanting to be without him for so long ever again. Richard returned the gesture, holding him tight and smiling into his hair.

“So I guess that means you don’t want to hear the identity I’ve selected then?” 

Richard’s voice was teasing but he consciously fell for it anyway. Quickly pulling back just far enough to look at his boyfriend, his eyes widened and he scanned the taller boy’s face.

“You what now? Really?”

Richard nodded.

“I even got a flag.” 

The smirk that appeared worried Gavin but he didn’t get a chance to ponder it’s meaning. Richard pulled away and turned to grab something from his car. After a moment of struggling, he pulled out a colorful flag Gavin didn’t recognize. It was made of mismatched fabrics, colors all clashing, and clearly hand-sewn (poorly, might he add). It was ugly.

He gave Richard a look he hoped expressed his utter confusion.

“It’s the Gavin-sexual flag!” He supplied with proud enthusiasm.

“Huh?”

The fuck was Gavin-sexual?

“Well, the reason I’ve been struggling so much with my identity is because I’ve never felt the way I feel for you with anyone else. I’ve never been attracted to anyone but you. I never had any crushes. Ever. I was questioning whether I was aromantic asexual before I met you. 

“Maybe that makes me demisexual or something but it doesn’t really matter to me. As far as I care, you’re the only one I’ll ever be attracted to. I thought I’d make my own identity to reflect that.”

Gavin didn’t say anything for a while as he processed Richard’s words. That… was a lot to take in. 

“You…  _ Me _ ?”

“Yes, Gavin. You.”

He felt a warm feeling blossom in his chest. Richard always had a way of making him feel worthy of love but this was a whole other level. He had basically said Gavin was the only one he’s ever loved and the only one he ever will. It almost sounded like a marriage proposal. Or like they were soulmates. And it definitely meant he wasn’t straight.

Suddenly, Richard stepped forward and wiped a tear he hadn’t noticed trailing down his cheek. He was so overwhelmed with emotion with no words to express. Instead, he pushed up on his toes and connected their lips.

He wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck to help hold himself up and felt Richard’s snake around his waist, flag still in hand. The kiss was somehow passionate and calm at the same time. It felt like electricity being passed between them but there was no heat. As if they had a silent understanding that they had all of forever. No rush for anything more, just an expression of their love for eachother. Gavin smiled into the kiss.

Eventually they had to pull away for air. Gavin admired the new flush on his boyfriend’s face accompanied by red lips shiny from saliva.

“Do you want to know what the colors represent?” Richard asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. That can’t mean anything good.

“You really put that much thought into this?”

Richard just smirked as he pointed to the first stripe.

“The red represents you being an asshole-”

“Oh wow, really?” Gavin couldn’t help but chuckle. Richard ignored him.

“The green represents your eyes, the white represents how blank your mind must be for you to be such an idiot-”

“Hey!”

“The pink represents how sweet you can secretly be, and the brown represents your caffeine addiction.” 

Gavin was full-on laughing at this point.

“I- I was really- really feeling good about myself- for a- for a second there.” He said in between laughs.

“Well, we can’t have that.” 

The statement fell flat as Richard cupped Gavin’s cheek and leaned down to meet his lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to post the few sentences I have written for the next chapter. I hope you’ve enjoyed what I have written for this story. I might come back to it later but for now this is it. Thank you so much for reading this far. Have a fantabulous day and stay hydrated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets worked up about the dress code after Tina gets a one-day suspension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first quote is Gavin talking and then it flip flops between him and Richard.

“I’m half tempted to go to school in the shortest shorts I can find just to make a point.”

“I’ll do it if you will.”

“What?”

“On Monday, let’s both go to school in short-shorts. I’d love to see the look on Ms. Stern’s face.”

“Oh my god, marry me!”

They end up getting a disciplinary warning and asked to change but it was worth it to Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all! I had a lot of plans for this story but I just don’t have any motivation anymore. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
